Procedimiento para llegar a un común acuerdo
by Chuu Hyung
Summary: Al sentir aquellas caricias descaradas combinadas con el alcohol que albergaba su organismo decidió aceptar- Hazlo … pero no esperes que luego te hable de amor …- dijo levantándose repentinamente y besando al rubio con lujuria . DRARRY


**LUMOS**

_**JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS**_

**"Disclaimer :** Los personajes de la saga Harry Potter no me pertenecen en absoluto , ellos son de la mente brillante de J.K Rowling , yo solo los uso para escribir mis historias pervertidas y en este caso para concursar en este reto literario"

( bueno en ese momento lo habia usado para el reto literario en un foro )

Bueno me puse a escuchar procedimientos … ( si la cancion de panda) y recorde que lo habia escrito .. disfrutenlo .. creo que me quedo mal pero aghh … ya que .

* * *

><p><strong>Procedimientos para llegar a un común acuerdo .<strong>

- Harry ya no puedo estar así contigo !- exclamo una pelirroja lanzando una copa de vino hacia la pared , el delicado envase estallo en cientos de pedazos dejando una mancha carmesí en la pintura marfil que recubría la habitación que compartía con el azabache .

- Pero yo te lo dije Ginny … no te puedo ver de otra forma , eres como mi hermana menor , no puedo hacer el amor contigo … lo siento , te amo pero al parecer no es suficiente - dijo el chico mientras tomaba su ropa y salía del departamento .

Amaba a Ginny , como muchas veces lo había dicho , pero … quizás se había equivocado , confundiendo un amor fraternal con un amor de pareja .

-Soy un tonto … si la amo como una hermana no debí haberle hecho eso … sigue siendo mi novia en todo caso - se regañaba el salvador del mundo mágico mientras camina hacia su pub favorito ubicado en el centro de Londres, un bar muggle llamado Le tapis Rouge , una vez se encontro dentro del establecimiento , se sentó en la barra.

- Por favor un Whisky de … digo … un Vodka por favor - le pidió al Bar tender , por un momento olvido que no estaba en la Londres mágica , en este bar nadie lo conocía , allí solo era otro hombre mas , ahogando sus problemas con alcohol .

Tras beber unos cuantos vasos de Vodka , lo suficiente para llegar a afectar sus sentidos , decidió observar que clases de personas estaban allí , cuando giro hacia su derecha se encontro con un rostro familiar ; era un hombre de cabellos rubios , piel pálida , ojos grises y cuerpo bien trabajado , no podía ser quien el creía , tallo sus ojos con sus manos - El alcohol me esta jugando sucio- dijo antes de que el hombre se levantara de donde estaba y se dirigiera hacia el con una sonrisa altiva demasiado familia para su gusto y conveniencia.

- Tanto tiempo Potter …- dijo el hombre - … que acaso no me recuerdas cara rajada ? - pregunto al ver la cara del ojiverde .

- Malfoy ? - dijo confundido … no podía negar que el tipo había cambiado para bien , nunca había pensado que fuera feo pero ahora estaba mejor que nunca - ¿Qué haces tu en un lugar como este ? - fue lo único que se atrevió a decir.

- Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti , ¿No San Potter ? , hasta donde se tienes novia y no veo ninguna comadreja a la vista - dijo con voz ronca acercándose al menor.

- No hables de Ginny así - dijo antes d e tratar de empujarlo pero el Vodka hizo efecto y tropezó , pero su caída fue detenida por el torso del rubio .

-Cuidado Potter …- dijo abrazando su cintura contra su cuerpo - No queremos que el héroe del mundo mágico salga herido por tomar unos tragos de mas , ¿cierto?- susurro calidamente en su oído.

Claro como lo había olvidado pensó Harry , en la escuela corría el rumor de que Malfoy estaba detrás del cuerpo del azabache , nunca había creído en eso hasta ahora .

-Me imagino que estas así por la chica Weasly … yo puedo hacer que la olvides fácilmente - dijo con voz suave para luego darle una lamida en el lóbulo de su oreja lo cual hizo que el cuerpo de el mas bajo reaccionara no precisamente como el esperaría.

-Ahhh… Draco - dijo el azabache soltando varios suspiros , se sintió avergonzado por su reacción , nunca lo habían hecho excitar de esa manera ; de repente todo se volvió borroso y el aire le falto , Draco había hecho una aparición conjunta con el y habían abandonado el Pub para encontrarse un lo que al parecer era la Mansión Malfoy .

-Te ayudare a Olvidar tus problemas Harry - dijo el rubio empujando a su ex-enemigo hacia una amplia cama para luego posarse sobre su cuerpo .

-No lo hagas … no quiero …- suplico el Gryffindor

- Eso no es lo que me dice tu cuerpo …- dijo acariciando su erección por encima de su ropa - Solo una vez Harry … te lo suplico - le rogó comenzando a quitarle la ropa con unos movimientos de su varita.

Al sentir aquellas caricias descaradas combinadas con el alcohol que albergaba su organismo decidió aceptar- Hazlo … pero no esperes que luego te hable de amor …- dijo levantándose repentinamente y besando al rubio con lujuria .

Tras un beso apasionado , los dos rivales se separaron - No te pediré eso … esas palabras las dirás después - dijo empujando de nuevo al león para atacar su cuello con besos y mordidas .

Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar por parte y parte , esa noche el Dragón tomo al niño que vivió de forma apasionada y no le importaba pensar en lo que pasaría al día siguiente , pues ya había logrado un gran progreso con el chico que siempre le había gustado : Había sido suyo por primera vez y le había sido infiel a esa comadreja pelirroja ; el amor vendría después de que el azabache se volviera adicto a sus caricias , todo estaba planeado y seria exitoso porque un Malfoy siempre consigue lo que quiere de una forma u otra.

A la mañana siguiente un rayo de sol despertó a Harry , se trato de sentar pero una punzada de dolor invadió su trasero -Ahh , maldición - exclamo el azabache dejándose caer de nuevo.

- Ya despertaste , ¿descansaste bien ? - pregunto el rubio , saliendo de el baño envuelto en una toalla.

- Si .. Malfoy quiero pedirte algo …- dijo antes de ser silenciado por un dedo del rubio.

- Lo se Harry , no le diré a nadie , si lo que quieres es eso , solo te pido a cambio que cuando desees puedes hablar conmigo , yo lograre hacerte olvidar tus problemas de una manera placentera - dijo para luego besar los suaves labios del moreno con ternura - Después de todo terminaras siendo mío quieras o no , San Potter - exclamo mientras caminaba hacia la salida de su habitación .

Había logrado otro avance pues la curiosidad mato al gato y Harry era un gatito muy sexy que pronto caería rendido en sus brazos y no dejaría que alguien se lo arrebatara como el había hecho con la estupida comadreja de Ginebra Weasly.

* * *

><p>Que les pareció , lo hice para el reto de infidelidad ... cualquier comentario pro favor dejen un review eso me ayuda a mejorar<p>

nos vemos la proxima

_**TRAVESURA REALIZADA**_

**NOX.**


End file.
